Sexy Time
by Bribear393
Summary: Pretty much a plot-less story with lots of luv and smut: enjoy-


Hermione Granger woke up at six thirty at night from an afternoon nap. She thought back to the day before and realized why a nap was in order- running with Harry and Ron was no easy feat. She rolled her eyes at the thought; it was three months after graduation and they still trained like there was a quidditch match the next day. She turned off her television, went into the bathroom and stripped down to get into the shower. She turned the water on and stepped under when it was warm to the touch. She quickly shampooed her hair, rinsed it, added in conditioner then started to wash her body as it soaked in. Off of the tiles she saw the reflection of a silver light behind her and she quickly turned around, prepared wholly for whatever she was about to face. Prepared, that is, for everything but what she was confronted with.

There, in her shower with steaming hot water pouring all over his back was Draco Malfoy. She let out a breath and felt somewhere between relief and intense shock. She looked him up and down; he was currently topless showing off his six-pack abs and the tattoo he had gotten in seventh year on his shoulder. His dark green pajama pants, the ones he swore she'd never see again, were close to black now with water soaking through the fabric. She closed her eyes briefly and remembered the last time she had seen him so unclothed. It had been the last week of their seventh year, they were due to leave in three days, and she had planned on spending the night in their shared common room watching movies and playing video games by herself. She was halfway through the first movie when he had come downstairs dressed in only his pajama pants to get a glass of water. On his way back he noticed what she was watching and sat down next to her without saying a word. She raised an eyebrow at him, but all he had to say was; 'I like this movie. Mention that to anyone and die,' with his trademark smirk on. This, she had noticed, had become more and more teasing rather than malicious over the years. She just nodded to him and turned back to the TV. As it had turned out, he had also liked the next three movies and the game she had brought to play. They didn't end up turning in until around four in the morning. And when they got up to go to bed, she blushed. She had forgotten how naked he was underneath the throws they had. He smirked at her again, and told her not to get used to the sight- it would be the last time she saw so much of him. She laughed at the time; they had slowly become something akin to friends over the last two years, and she was quite used to his perverted joking.

Though, now, it didn't seem so very funny.

"Hermione."

He sounded confused to be there, but he also sounded extremely aroused. Hermione blushed; his husky growl reminded her of her state of dress- or lack thereof. She felt red in the face, but she couldn't tell if it was from embarrassment or arousal. Why wasn't she yelling at him yet? She looked to his face and noticed his eyes did not waver, and for that she was grateful for. He kept consistent eye contact, but his dilated stare was making her blush even more intensely. She asked him in a hushed voice what he was doing in her apartment. She couldn't summon up a reason for her whispers, but it seemed like the way to speak at the time, like talking too loudly would break whatever magic was between them at that moment. He looked to the side at her green and white curtain then back to her, as though he just realized where he was. He frowned and told her he didn't know. His voice was so grating on her nerves that she could literally feel her eyes dilating. Now she new for certain where her blush came from.

She didn't know how, but they were suddenly mere inches apart. He had to lean down and her tilt her head up for them to maintain eye contact. She had often told him back in school how much she disliked being short. He, in turn, would always stand next to her and tell her how much he enjoyed her height. It didn't seem taunting at the time, and it certainly seemed as though he had no problem with their difference now. He ran his rough hands up her arms and she shivered. Instantly he lifted her and put her under the hot water. She didn't recognize how cold she had gotten out of the scalding stream. He instinctively pulled her body close, and she could feel his tension when he realized what a grave mistake he had made. He could now feel her bare chest against his, and she could very easily feel his growing arousal. He closed his eyes in concentration. And she looked up at him, fighting a smirk. She thought it was funny how obviously he wanted her, and it made her feel a little less shame at her own excitement.

"Draco."

He looked down to her. She was still flush and her hair was running down her back above his hands.

"What are you doing here?"

She acted as though asking him again helped any. He looked above her, trying to think of an answer. He honestly didn't know and he told her so. He had gone to sleep early, and then woke up in her shower.

"Though, I'm glad this is where I ended up."

She smirked his smirk and rolled her eyes. She told him she was glad as well, and then asked him if he wanted to join her in the shower. He laughed aloud to this, breaking their hushed toned conversation.

"What exactly do you think I'm doing now?"

She laughed with him, and then turned in his arms to finish rinsing the soap off of her body. She grabbed her shampoo, squeezed a dollop into her hands, then turned back to him and ran her soap-dredged hands through his hair. He frowned at her and asked her why she thought she was allowed to do so. What if he only used a special kind of shampoo? She laughed to his face as she lathered his hair and let him know that she knew how often he had secretly used her shampoo back in school. Half of the time he would walk out of the shower room with it smelling of raspberries and honey. He gave her a shy smile and bent his head forward into the water so she could rinse it off. When he bent for the conditioner behind him she quickly hooked her fingers into the band of his pants and tugged them down. He looked at her confused and shocked, but all she could say for herself was that she thought she shouldn't be the only naked one. And, she pointed out; you were supposed to shower sans clothing. He laughed and continued to wash his hair with his eyes closed. When she was sure he wasn't looking she ran her eyes up and down his sculpted body. Her third reason was because she had wanted to see him naked for about two or so years now. She turned to lather soap into her loofah before he could open his eyes and catch her gawking at him. She took the sponge to his body and began to rub. He raised an eyebrow but said nothing as he lifted his arms and turned for her. Feeling brave, and without looking, she ran the loofah down to his groin area and washed him thoroughly, ending her scrubbing spree with his bottom. She switched spots with him so he could get under the water then winked at him when she left the shower. She dried off quickly, left him a fresh towel, and then ran into her room to find the sexiest yet not obvious sleeping clothes she could. By the time he had turned off the water she had settled on a lace-fringed green tank top and white shorts, had thrown sweat pants and a baggy shirt into the bathroom for him, and was in the kitchen finding appropriate food for their strange occasion.

He found her minutes later, clad in black sweatpants and a white t-shirt. She caught his smirk when he saw what she was wearing; she figured the colors would win him over. She was standing in front of an open freezer, contemplating desert.

"Do you want some ice cream?"

He stared her down, and then lunged at her. He pressed her body in between him and the counter top, then absentmindedly closed the door to the freezer. He leaned down to her ear, through her soft dry curly hair and whispered to her.

"I want _you_."

She shivered. His hand reached through them and trailed her body from her hip to the sensitive spot on her ribs just below her breasts. She felt him nudge her jaw with his nose and she let out a noisy breath, urging him to continue. He kissed her just below the ear and ran his thumb along the bottom side of her breast. When she moaned softly into his ear he pushed himself against her instinctively. _Anything _to make more physical contact. Before she could realize what he was doing he had her on her black countertop. He pulled her flush against his body and she felt a heady rush of glee when she realized how perfectly aligned they were. He turned his face to hers and hovered over her lips for what seemed like an eternity. She knew what he was looking for; a sign on her face to show him that she wasn't ready or she didn't really want to do what they were doing. She felt no such remorse. It wouldn't have been her first time, and she was excited by the mere thought of him for more than a year now. She wanted to indulge her fantasies. She reached up and ran her lips softly against his. He instantly and aggressively responded, tightening his hold around her waist and pushing a hand through her hair to hold her mouth tighter against his. Her eyes closed and she adorned her arms around his shoulders, feeling the muscles ripple beneath her touch.

This kiss, _this_ kiss was nothing like the past few they had shared. They had kissed before- one peck on graduation day, a kiss each for their birthdays, one quick kiss whenever he won a game, and the singular Valentine's Day incident. Both were valentine-less and extremely lonely, which lead to a quick series of semi-dark kisses. Those had passion, but were still extremely awkward for both parties.

This, though, was not awkward in the least bit. It was as though every move was perfectly choreographed and aligned. She moaned when he ran his tongue against her bottom lip and opened her kiss to him without a second thought. There was no battle for dominance in their kiss, each was giving as much as they got, and both were flushed and heady within seconds. This was nothing like their previous kisses; there was intent behind this kiss, and they both knew where it was leading.

One of his hands returned to her side and started rubbing circles on her ribs and stomach. She thought it felt amazing, but knew she wanted more. Hoping she wasn't coming off too brazen, she lowered a hand and pushed up his elbow so his palm was thrust straight to her nipple. He groaned and started kneading her breast, desperate for her to be moaning with him. He broke off their kiss and started moving his attention down her neck to her collarbone. Her noises soon out voiced his when his ministrations made their way lower to her breasts. She felt like she couldn't take it; she couldn't think straight and the arousal was dizzying. Quickly and with purpose she pushed herself off of the counter and threw her clothes off. Before he could realize what she was doing she had rid him of his shirt and was running her hands around his body, her kisses following the trail her hands made. She reached to pull his pants down when he picked her up against his body, making her wrap her legs around him. She persistently pushed at his pants as he walked around the corner to her large futon couch. He dropped her down upon it, his body quickly following hers. He started kissing her again, softer than before, but with the same amount of maddening passion. His hands were all over her body and she dug her nails into his back each time he found a particularly sensitive spot. He moved his kissing down her neck then back up to her lips several times before she cried out for him. '_Please'_ she had whispered, practically moaned, right into his ear. She bit the lobe just so he knew how desperate and impatient she was. He swiftly thrust into her, causing her to cry out and him to bite down on her neck to not cum right then and there. They both knew how great it would be once they got together, but there were no words. He hadn't moved, and once she got out of the initial shock of how much he filled her up she started thrusting up to him, urging him eagerly to continue. His kisses resumed their course between her lips and her collarbone as he pushed hastily into her. There was no time for slow, quiet sex. He knew what she wanted and he was more than happy to please her. There was time for love making later, now was the time to fuck, quickly. He thrust into her, harder and rougher each time more than the last, eager to take her to the precipice, wanting her to find it before he lost control. Her moans grew louder and louder and he could feel her nails digging crescents into his back. He groaned into the crook of her neck and bit down to try to regain some semblance of control. He could feel her tightening as she met him thrust for thrust. She couldn't believe how great their impromptu sex on her couch was. She could feel herself nearing orgasm, and she bit down on his shoulder to stop from screaming. That, it seemed, was a trigger for her lover. Not shortly after, his entire body shivered and he came, pushing her over the edge with him.

She released her teeth from his flesh and let him drop his body weight on her entirely. She closed her eyes and smiled. They had waited far too long for this moment; they should have done it ages ago. She felt him kissing her shoulder with his face turned away from hers. She felt his body tense far too quickly for just having had amazing sex and she started to worry. What if he just realized who he had had amazing sex with? She ran her nails through his hair with her free hand, hoping that wasn't the case. He mumbled something into her shoulder, but it was too quiet for her to understand.

"Hmm?"

She really hoped it wasn't an insult or a notion of never doing this again. She liked what they had just done. She probably liked it _far_ more than he did, but she hoped that wasn't the case either.

"Are you okay?"

Her chest dropped in relief and she smiled a little.

"Perfect."

She felt him smile into her skin as he shifted to wrap his arms around her. He turned them so her back was against the back of the couch and he buried his face into the top of her head.

"I'm nervous to face you."

"Me too."

She worried her lip and nudged his chin with her nose so he would look down to her.

"Hello."

He smirked.

"Hi."

She smiled brightly at him.

"See? Facing each other's not so bad. And, I get to do this freely."

She reached up to brush her lips against his swollen ones. He responded and kissed her back, and for a while that was all they did.

"So… are you tired or is it just me?"

She smiled sheepishly when she pulled away. She didn't want to look him in the eye- what if he thought she was silly for being tired after sex?

"I am. Is that an invitation to stay?"

She looked up at him. It _was_ an invitation to stay, but she couldn't tell if he liked the idea or not from his tone. She furrowed her brow as she thought of the right way to respond.

"Well, the bed has two sides if you want."

With that she got up and started walking down the short hallway to her room.

_Knock knock._

Hermione froze and looked at her door in absolute fear. She looked back for Draco but found him already missing from the couch. She frowned and looked through the peep hole to the other side of her door way. HARRY AND RON! She absolutely freaked. Thinking quickly, she grabbed her bath robe from the bathroom and twisted her face so she looked slightly in pain instead of still in heaven from her previous engagement. She opened the door to face the two boys, her neighbors.

"Hermione! Are you okay? We thought we heard yelling and banging around coming from your place. Are you okay?"

She flushed, but it was fine. It worked into her cover story.

"Yeah, sorry, I think I came down with some kind of flu, and when I went to get my tea I dropped my tin of coffee. But I'm okay, sorry to worry you." She added a small smile for good measure and they visibly relaxed.

"Do you want us to stay with you until you feel better?"

Good ole Harry; always looking out for his own. Though, right now, it seemed more annoying than helpful. She flashed another smile to them.

"No, I don't want to get you guys sick. I'm just going to go to bed anyway, okay?"

"Alright, good night Mione."

"Good night guys."

She smiled again, then closed and locked the door behind them. She let out a sigh and closed her eyes. She couldn't believe he had just left like that! So much for staying the night. Resigned, she turned off the lights in her kitchen and dining room, brushed her teeth, and then went into her room to get ready for bed. Her eyes were downcast and depressed when she took off her robe to put on the getup she had retrieved from the kitchen- they were still sleep clothes, and sleep she shall. She turned out the lights to her room then shuffled over to her bed and threw herself in. When she hit something warm, solid and soft she almost screamed. She did, however, throw herself bodily away from said creature and promptly fell on her bottom next to her nightstand on the floor. She heard a man chuckle from the general direction of her bed and she felt almost instantly furious. She made for her wand on her nightstand and practically screamed 'lumos' to reveal the man in her bed.

There he was, naked, underneath her sheets, and laughing hysterically at the sight of her fallen form on the floor. His laughter grew with the realization that he _could_ see her now, and he looked close to passing out from not breathing. She leapt up, grabbed a pillow, and threw herself onto him, smothering his face with the pillow. Soon, he started smacking at her body to let go so he could breath, and with some resentment she lifted the pillow from his face.

"You! I thought you left, you ass hole!"

She screamed it at him, he looked confused for a moment then concerned about her. He reached a hand up to her cheek and rubbed his thumb along her cheekbone.

"I didn't leave. I assumed who was at the door and made for the bedroom as fast as I could. I didn't know you didn't see me. You should have looked up."

She frowned, and turned her face into his hand. He was right, but it wasn't her fault she felt she was rejected; he could have notified her on his way past her to the room. She nodded silently and slid down next to him under the sheets. He grabbed her and pulled him against her, face to face. He kissed her forehead then made himself comfortable for sleep.

"Silly Gryffindor, never seeing what's right in front of her."

Hermione smiled and snuggled her face closer to his chest.

"Agreed. Good night, Draco."

"See you in the morning."

She smiled and breathed him in. She liked the thought of that. She took another deep breath and physically relaxed. She always had loved the way he smelled. Contended, she fell asleep.


End file.
